heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
花村神殿
Hanamura is a payload battleground introduced with Heroes of the Storm 2.0. The goal is to capture payloads to unleash dragons and assail the enemy core. Deal a total of 8 damage the opposing core to claim victory. With the 2018 update, the map layout changed significantly. While still a two-lane map, the jungle, merc camps, and objectives were all altered to support the increased emphasis on team fights. Mercenary camps *Recon camp: The Recon Camp replaced the Boss previously at the center of the map. Capturing grants the team a significant amount of map awareness, though no pushing power. Unlike the previous watchtowers that were in the game, the Recon Camp will spawn friendly mercenaries to protect it from capture by the enemy team. *Fortification camp: Place a Turret on the ground. Turret power-up prioritize attacking Heroes; deals double damage to Minions. *Sentinel siege camp: Large units that push down lanes with the support of a strong cleave attack. Objectives The cores on Hanamura Temple are no longer invulnerable with the update — players now assault them directly. When delivering a payload, these now bombard enemy structures, dealing critical damage. There’s only one payload to contest in Hanamura Temple, and its pathing will change depending on how far teams have progressed. As teams successfully escort the payload to its various destinations, it will travel along increasingly dangerous paths, before resetting to its original starting location. There are three payload destinations for each team and these dynamic locations make it so that team fights are constantly on the move! Furthermore, turrets acquired from mercenary camps can no longer be placed directly on the payload. Destroying enemy Forts will cause the next allied Payload to deal additional damage when it arrives at its destination. Destroying enemy Keeps will cause Sappers to spawn with allied Minion waves, which will fire on the Core upon reaching the end of their lanes. Media Images ;Screenshots Hanamura screenshot 1.jpg Hanamura screenshot 2.jpg Hanamura screenshot 3.jpg Hanamura screenshot 4.jpg Hanamura screenshot 5.jpg Hanamura screenshot 6.jpg Hanamura screenshot 7.jpg Hanamura screenshot 8.jpg Hanamura screenshot 9.jpg Hanamura screenshot 10.jpg Hanamura screenshot 11.jpg Hanamura screenshot 12.jpg Hanamura screenshot 13.jpg Hanamura screenshot 14.jpg Hanamura screenshot 15.jpg Hanamura screenshot 16.jpg Hanamura screenshot.jpg Hanamura map.jpg|Original map Videos Battleground Hanamura Temple Update (EU) Heroes of the Storm Hanamura Overview Development *Core health in the game could be altered over time. Originally it had 8HP, but playtesting saw matches go into the 24 minute range, which was deemed to be less than ideal. *The art team made the decision to port Hamanura because they loved the aesthetic of the map as it appears in Overwatch. They also felt that Hanamura was one of the more instantly recognizable maps from Overwatch, and they felt it was easily distinguished from any of the other maps they have previously built. The design team knew beforehand that whatever their first Overwatch map would be, it would use the payload mechanic.2017-04-25, HANAMURA REDDIT Q&A. Blizzpro, accessed on 2017-04-26 *Mega Enforcer: In the 2018 update, the Mega Enforcer boss was removed. Once defeated, the Mega Enforcer found at the center of Hanamura would fire 1 shot on the opposing Core. Patch changes * * * * * References Category:Battlegrounds